Partie de thé
by jenesuisplusla
Summary: Où Link se retrouve convié à une partie de thé de la part de la princesse Zelda et ne se méfie pas assez...


Une fanfiction Zelda pour un concours avec thème:chocolat chaud/théière rose (possibilité de choisir un seul des thèmes ou de les utiliser tous les deux)

Voilà ma participation.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Nintendo.

**---------------**

**Partie de thé**

Link s'était méfié, peut-être pas assez mais il avait cependant songé un minimum à la signification d'une "invitation à une partie de thé" de la part de la princesse Zelda. L'inconvénient premier était qu'en tant qu'habitant de la forêt - même si il avait compris depuis bien longtemps qu'il était un Kokiri un peu à part, il se disait qu'il en garderait toujours un peu l'âme - il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise dans le gigantesque château de la famille royale, ou la taille du plus petit placard à balai devait se rapprocher de celle de sa cabane. Le second inconvénient était qu'il n'avait jamais participé à une "partie de thé" et donc qu'il était loin de savoir comment cela était censé se dérouler.

La plus grosse erreur du héros du temps avait malheureusement été de ne pas réfléchir assez à ce second inconvénient, sinon il aurait immédiatement cherché un prétexte pour échapper à cette invitation, comme sauver le monde ou le petit singe perdu dans la forêt d'à côté, bref, quelque chose de simple et de crédible.

Mais une princesse étant une princesse, il n'avait pas cherché très longtemps à se dérober, de peur de n'avoir ensuite à subir les foudres de la si douce Zelda...

En entrant dans la salle, il fut d'abord surpris de voir que les seules personnes ici présentes qu'il connaissait étaient Zelda et Malon, qui avait été appelée pour servir les gâteaux et boissons, et, peut-être aussi afin que Link connaisse une autre invitée que Zelda elle-même. Sa deuxième surprise fut de constater qu'il était le seul garçon invité.

Et, à cet instant Link se rendit compte que malgré sa proximité avec la princesse d'Hyrule, il ne savait rien des nobles qui l'entouraient et ne devait en avoir aperçu qu'un ou deux tout au plus, autre que Impa et le Roi d'Hyrule, père de Zelda. Link n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter du risque de ne pas s'entendre avec cette dizaine de jeunes filles inconnues: une avalanche de commentaires plus ou moins agréables envahit la salle.

Il arrivait parfois qu'on fasse un compliment à Link, dans ces cas là, il rougissait et bafouillait un merci poli. Mais voir cette horde de jeunes nobles toucher ses cheveux, ses vêtements et pousser des petits cris hystériques toutes en même temps était plutôt de l'ordre du dégoût, et il aurait donné beaucoup de choses pour ne pas avoir ces "beaux et fin cheveux blonds et lisses" ou ces "mignons grands yeux bleu profond". Les jeunes filles lui attrapèrent finalement les bras afin de le tirer totalement à l'intérieur, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffons, pour ensuite refermer la porte.

L'intérieur était parsemé de guirlandes, paillettes et confettis dont les couleurs équivalaient à un dégradé des roses les plus écoeurants possibles. Au centre, une grande table recouverte nappe blanche et motifs en formes de fleurs bleu ciel et rose bonbon, croulait sous les gâteaux, friandises, assiettes, couverts et tasses. Sur le côté, Malon se tenait derrière un gros chariot qui servait de réserve pour les gâteaux qui n'avaient pas pus être posés sur la table, faute de place.

Link aurait cru que Malon serait elle aussi un rien gênée par tant de monde, ou au moins compatissante. Mais les regards envieux qu'elle jetait aux jeunes nobles, à leurs coiffures et à leurs robes suffirent à le convaincre qu'il était vraiment le seul de la pièce à avoir envie de partir au plus vite.

"Un peu de thé, mon cher ami ?", lui proposa une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts, dont l'âge devait s'approcher de celui de Zelda.

Le regard de Link s'arrêta alors sur ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Il avait fini par accepté, bien que difficilement, que les murs soient roses, que la nappe soit couverte de petites fleurs et que les paillettes et confettis roses soient allées jusqu'à envahir ses cheveux. Mais ce qui se tenait devant lui, presque menaçant, il ne pouvait l'accepter. C'était une théière, oui; une théière rose, rose bonbon même.

Mais une théière n'était pas un jouet ! Qu'on veuille la décorer, c'était tout à fait compréhensible, la fabriquer avec des matériaux incroyablement fragile, d'accord, mais peindre une théière en rose inquiétait Link sur l'état mental du créateur.

Les jeunes nobles ne semblaient pas s'en préoccuper et se servaient du thé en souriant de toutes leurs dents. Cependant, la jeune fille qui lui avait proposé de le servir le regardait toujours, insistante.

"Non merci, désolé. Je prendrais juste une tasse de chocolat chaud."

Au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, il se rendit compte de son erreur: les chuchotements dans la salle redoublèrent de force, certaines filles semblaient trouver honteux de demander ainsi une tasse de chocolat chaud alors qu'on avait la bonté de lui servir du thé de qualité, d'autres ricanèrent peu discrètement, amusées par cette réaction qu'elles jugeaient infantile.

Quand au dernières... Elle s'empressèrent de lui servir ce qu'il désirait, accompagné d'une énorme part de gâteau aux fruit des bois, en lui assurant que son comportement était vraiment adorable et qu'il était le garçon le plus mignon qu'elles aient jamais rencontré. Ce qui ne le réconforta pas vraiment, il ne toucha pas au gâteau et le chocolat lui sembla bien amer.

Après une longue heure où Link ne cessa de penser qu'après tout, Ganon n'était pas si dangereux qu'on le croyait par rapport à la cour de la princesse, il réussit enfin à sortir et ne se fit pas attendre pour courir en direction de la forêt Kokiri. En chemin, il espéra de tout son coeur que, dans le futur, plus aucun enfant ne s'amuserait à jouer aux adultes avec une théière rose.


End file.
